The Best and Worst Night of my Life
by irishunicorn21
Summary: Spain throws a party at your guy's place. You take a shower while the guys hang out and drink in your kitchen, France takes it too far too quickly. Everybody is drunk and you are the only girl at the party. You love America but you are dating Spain. Who will fuck you? How will you get fucked? How will it end? Will you stay with Spain or get with America? Find out in my fanfiction.


"(music note)'Cause all of me loves all of you, Love your curves and all your edges, All your perfect imperfections, Give your all to me I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning, Even when I lose I'm wining...(music note)" (all of me by: John Legend) you sang trying to be quiet so nobody heard you.

'What a beautiful noise' thought France. He started to get up "Excuse me, but where the hell do you think you're going" Brittan scolded him. "To the bathroom and you can go to hell." he sputtered hesitantly, walking out of the kitchen. He slowly followed the sound going up the stairs.

"(music note) beauty queen of only eighteen she had some trouble with herself, he was always there to help her she always belonged to someone else, I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door, I've had you so many times but somehow I want more, I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with broken smile ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved and she will be loved, tap on my window knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful...(music note)."(She Will be Loved by: maroon 5)

"Oh, it's getting louder" -u- he whispered to himself almost silently. He slowly and quietly ended at the bathroom door, he was mentally debating whether to go in or not. France softly touched the door knob to the bathroom and slowly opened it not making a noise. He slowly but surely closed but forgot to lock the door behind him. He could hear you sing so softly and suddenly realised that you were in the shower and heard you turn off the water he froze where he stood.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY ARE YOU HERE! 0 you yell reaching for your towel"uhhhhh... I h-heard your s-singing I t-thought it w-was b-b-beautiful." he barely choked out. America ran up stairs "Yo dudes what's going on, wait France I thought you had to go to the bathroom what's going on." "NOTHING!" you shrieked tying to get america to leave as well as France.

"IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE" Brittan asked concern in his voice. "YAH EVERYTHING'S FINE" America shouted back. " ¿ se encuentra bien"Spain asked worried. " Sí España estoy bien." you reassured him. "bien te amo" he said happily "yo también te quiero." you said lovingly "what did you just say (your name)?" America asked " Nothing you need to know." you said covering up finally. France had gone back downstairs and it was just you and America in the bathroom. You stared awkwardly at the ground blushing 0/0. You looked at him and saw that he was blushing too 0/0. 'America is so fucking hot' you thought not really thinking but wanting nothing more than him to be in your pants.

He walked out of the room only to come back in nothing but his boxers. He lovingly grabbed or hand and led you to an empty room with a huge bed. He ripped the towel off you and you grabbed the nearest thing to cover yourself, which happened to be an American flag. "You're mine now ahahaha." America giggled. All you did was laugh and sit down on the bed. "Well, well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. America." that sounded like Brittan. You grabbed the shotgun by the bed and pointed it at Brittan.(I don't know why there is a shotgun._.) "Shit I forgot to lock the door." America muttered as he shoved Brittan out with a knife to his throat. America turned around closing and locking the door.(srry america is so violent)

He came and sat down next to you. He looked at you blushing furiously noticing you as well were blushing furiously 0/0. He cradled your chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed you passionately and tenderly. 'I shouldn't be doing this I have a boy friend, what would Spain think of me' you thought. You moaned into his mouth, he took advantage and his tongue shot right in your mouth exploring your wet cavern. Slowly you opened your eyes and found a shocked Spain at the door(he has a key, what it's his house) "¿Qué estás haciendo" "no se lo que piensas"

Spain ran down stairs crying and ran to a closet. You quickly got dressed and ran down stairs to the closet he was crying in. You slowly opened the door "lo siento mucho." you whispered trying hard to sooth the Spaniard. " ¡ Fuera!" he yelled, you slowly backed away and you went and cried in the kitchen. "I am sorry about you and Spain so I got you a cat." Greece said holding out a cat to you. You slowly grabbed the cat starting to stroke it's soft calico fur. Suddenly America ran down stairs "Yo dude I'm so sorry about Spain, I just get excited around girls and I guess I kinda lost it." Sweden got up and stood in America's way. "Hey I'm trying to talk to her." America said aggravated with Sweden. "Do you want to talk to America (your name)?" "No, but I'm gonna need to make his life a living hell." Denmark and Prussia got up and walked over to you, " We can do that very well" they said with huge grins on their faces. "Okay but let me do it too after all this is my revenge." they smiled as they sat down back in their chairs.

Later

"Good night guys." you called as all your friends except Spain, Prussia, and Denmark left. You closed the door and ran to hug Spain. " Yo siempre te amaré" you said holding him close. "Claro que sí" he said sadly. " what's wrong?" you asked seriously "Eras-" "in English Spain I'm serious" "You were kissing America and did nothing to stop him from kissing you." he explained sadly. You looked at the floor embarrassed. He turned around as tears flooded your eyes, streaming down your face. You released Spain and ran to your room bawling. Denmark followed you up the stairs then to your room. He sat next to you on your bed " Are you gonna stay with Spain" you jumped startled by Denmark. You leaned to kiss his cheek like you always do when you see him(Spain knows). "I don't know" you replied quietly whipping the tears away and sighing. Spain and Prussia came in to your room and sat next to Denmark. "lo sentimos bebé" you look at Spain he smiled as you hugged and kissed Prussia and Denmark good night and walk them to the door. "Love you good night girly" Prussia said hugging you "good night" "Bye love you see you tomorrow." Denmark said hugging you. You waved and closed the door.

As you turn around you see Spain slumped on the couch. You went and kissed him on the head and went upstairs. "I'm going to bed" you said lazily as you walked up the stairs. Spain had followed you and he slammed you into the wall and crashing his lips into yours. You moaned in his mouth as he stuck his toung in your mouth. Slowly but surely you two got upstairs and into Spain's room. He gently laid you on the bed breaking the kiss." Nunca dejaré de amarte" Spain whispered sexually into your ear while taking off your limp tank top reveling your breasts. "wow eres Hermosa." Spain praised you, you blushing a deep red. You slowly took his shirt off as well, and started kissing again.

"Is he torturing her?, and why am I here?" Canada thought "who are you?" Kimajirou Canada's bear asked. "shhh" Canada said worried you would notice, but you didn't because you were too caught up in Spain. Canada looked at Spain and saw something bulging in Spain's pants " what the fuck is that!?" Canada thought as he stared at the bulging. Canada started to get up to leave as you broke yet another passionate kiss, so he sat back down and closed his eyes. " I love so much Spain." " I love you too (your name)." You began taking Spain's pants off and he took off your shorts. Canada's eyes opened to find you and Spain in nothing but your underware. "(your name) is so fucking hot." thought Canada as he watched you run your fingers through Spain's soft brown hair and stare in to his super sexy green orbs. " Tus ojos son hermosos." you whispered sexualy. " Tus ojos son más bellas." he replied playing with your silky (your hair color) hair and staring into your (your eye color) orbs." Yo siempre te amaré España" you whispered leaning in for a kiss.

Spain put his hands on your waist slowly slipping off your silk panties. suddenly you punched him in the shoulder." No actúe como si fuera una mala cosa para enamorarse de mí." " Pero sigo siendo virgen." you whined. " Está bien, sólo perjudicará un poco." he reassured you as he began slipping down your panties again. "Oh my fucking god (your name) is naked." Canada thought freaking out. You gently grabbed Spain's waist pulling down his boxers. You suddenly felt something very wet below your belly-button. You looked at your soaked pussy. " ¿Qué tiene de malo mi amor." Spain asked worried. you shook your head and looked up a bit more."His dick is huge!" you thought, worried it wouldn't fit in your tight pussy." Hey es (your name) bien." Spain said lifting your chin with his thumb and forefinger. " Eres muy húmedo." Spain said brushing his finger across the soft wet folds."Oh Toni." you moaned wanting more.

He lifted his finger and started brushing his hard dick across the soft wet flesh. He slowly started pushing in, you wincing in pain under him. "Shh se sentirá mejor en un minuto." he whispered pushing in further. "Oww oww oww is really fucking hurts why did I agree to this?! I should ha-" you were cut off by the sweet sensation of pleasure rushing through your body. " Mira, yo te dije que se sentirá mejor en un minuto." you just sat there soaking in all the pleasure. "Ohhhhhh" you moaned finally responding to Spain. He began to pump in and out you still soaking in the pleasure. You slowly reached up to Spain's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.'Uhhhh, what do I do now?, can I leave yet?' Canada asked himself. 'should I stay and watch or leave?' "UGG IM SO CONFUSED!" Canada almost yelled, but of course you were too busy soaking in the pleasure to notice him at all.

Once again Canada gt up to leave as Spain stopped "Why did you stop?" "shhhh." Spain said pulling himself out of you. Spain put his pants back on and you put your shorts and tank top on. Spain turned on the t.v. and laied down next to you on the bed. "I love you Toni." "I love you too (your name)" he whispered kissing you on the nose. As soon as Canada thought you both were asleep he got up and started walking towards the door "Canada have you been here the entire time?" 'Damn she found me' "Uhh yyyeeesss?" your face started turn red and steam. "I MEAN YOU LOOKED GOOD I MEAN YOU ARE CUTE I MEAN I'M SO FUCKING STUPID, YES I HAVE BEEN HERE THE ENTIRE TIME!" you finally calmed down enough to ask "will you not tell Antonio about this, like you being in here?" "okay, sure why not." Canada left and you snuggled in to Spain's chest breathing in his smell and soon fell fast asleep.


End file.
